


Manchester

by wiiimzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, it's old now, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/wiiimzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ”Development story, how Larry has changed every time they go to Manchester. Starts with the The Script concert, ends yesterday (X Factor Final 2012) or in the future when Louis/Harry proposes. Every time they go there a step has been taken in their relationship." </p>
<p>I sent this prompt to someone, but ended up writing it myself bc I needed to write myself some real Larry stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manchester

_A glance to the left; three sweaty girls with the band’s name written on their foreheads, screaming their lungs out._

_A glance to the right; a brown haired boy, wide eyed and a smiling, showing off a perfect set of teeth._

_A glance backwards; the pulsing crowd in the arena._

_A glance forward; his favourite band, playing his favourite song._

 

Harry Styles, fifteen years old from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire was just like any other boy in England. He was nothing special at all really. He didn’t have super powers, neither had he ever been abducted by aliens. He had four nipples though, which was pretty weird. He loved singing, and had even applied to the X Factor. He had been invited to audition later that year and he was so excited that his dreams might come true. His mother and sister had both pushed him and encouraged him and his dream of becoming a singer were not a secret to anyone he met. Something that was top secret though, or at least had been until a few weeks ago, was that he unlike the boys in his year, didn’t like girls. Don’t get him wrong, girls are lovely and sweet and nice but it wasn’t the thought of long blond hair and big breasts that got him all hot and bothered. Harry Styles was gay, and he’d come out to his mum just after he realized. She hadn’t reacted in another way that he’d thought she would, and was very supportive, asking if he wanted to talk about it and telling him that she loved him either way.

A body slammed into him from the right, Harry caught the stranger in his arms to help him from falling.

“Oops!” Harry said as a reaction, his heart quickened when he saw who he’d caught.

“Hi!” The stranger said, the pretty boy with the Bieber-fringe and the perfect teeth. Harry blushed and felt his skin go all tingly as the boy smiled at him. “Sorry for falling for you, oh, I mean, sorry for falling  _at_  you, not  _for_  you, that’d be silly!”

Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach, of course this boy wasn’t gay, boys like him were never gay. “I mean, I just met you, and I don’t even know your name!” The cute boy continued, making Harry’s heart fly back up from the pit of his stomach and he felt hope.

“I’m Harry!” He said quickly and the boy smiled more brightly.

“Louis.” He said, and turned to look to the stage, which was dark as the band had ran off to get a small break and change some instruments and a microphone that had seemed to malfunction. “They’re pretty great, aren’t they? And even better live than on record.”

“One day it’ll be me standing on that stage.” Harry said. Louis turned his face to him and smiled at his confidence.

“Really? You sing?” Harry nodded.

“I’m applying to the X Factor, actually.” Louis widened his eyes in surprise and recognition.

“Really? Me too!” The both boys smiled at each other.

“Then maybe one day we’ll stand on that stage together.” Harry said as the band ran out on stage again to the roar of the crowd and people pushed him forward so he lost track of where the nice boy had gone.

 

_A glance to the left; Aiden, Matt, Liam and Niall._

_A glance to the right; Louis, wide eyes and smiling, showing off his perfect set of teeth._

_A glance backwards; Zayn, the rest of the X Factor contestants._

_A glance forward; the pulsing crowd in the arena._

Being back in Manchester felt very special to him. He had been standing down on that floor looking up at the stage wishing he would be the one making the crowd dance and sing along. Now here he was, on stage on the X Factor Tour, after coming third in the competition.

Everything hadn’t gone as planned though. He hadn’t been picked as a solo act to go through to Judges Houses, but the alternative had been so much better.

He had met his three best friends of all time, and his boyfriend. Harry blushed at the thought of even daring to call him that. It was only a few weeks since they became official, at least as official they could be, their friends and family all knew, but management had forbidden them to be public about their relationship.

 

They had been tickle fighting like usual and the spectators that had been there in the beginning had all left for some illegal poker game in Matt’s room, Louis had won, and was now lying spread over Harry’s body. Harry could feel his heart beat so close to his own, and smiled at how they beat in sync. Louis’ eyes were drooping a bit, it had been a long day.

“I like you.” His heart started beating faster. Had he really had the courage to say it? What if Louis didn’t feel the same? What would happen now? What if –

“Like, like-like me?” Louis eyes were now open and so clear and Harry felt so exposed and naked but Louis didn’t seem angry so he dared answering with the truth.

“Yes. Do you hate me now?” He looked down, afraid that he had destroyed their friendship forever. A chuckle came from Louis.

“Quite the opposite really.” Harry looked up and found Louis blushing. “I like you too.” And then Louis’ lips were on his and they were not as soft as he’d imagined but a bit chapped and dry but Harry didn’t care because it was Louis and Louis was kissing him and it was so gentle and shy and  _perfect_ that Harry just wanted to jump around and scream out how happy he was.

 —-

“So you two are shagging?” Zayn said and Liam slapped his shoulder for being rude and the couple that just announced their relationship to their best friends both blushed.

“No, we’re not, and even if we did it would be none of your business, Zayn.” Louis snapped.

“But you’re together? Like boyfriends?” Niall asked the less blunt questions. Harry and Louis both nodded, noticing how Zayn scowled and looked at the floor.

“And if it’s making you uncomfortable we really understand it and we don’t want to like shove our relationship in your faces but we felt that we had to be honest with you all.” Harry said. Liam shook his head at this.

“We’re not uncomfortable. The reason Zayn is looking so angry is that we were betting on how long it would take for you two to get together and Zayn was betting on next week while Niall thought last week and I thought this week. He owes me ten quid.” Louis didn’t know if to be offended by his friends betting money on his love life or happy that they supported them. He thought that it was better for everyone to chose the later option, and use the other one to hold over their heads another time.

 

_A glance to the left; Liam, singing his solo._

_A glance to the right; Louis, wide eyed and smiling, showing off his perfect set of teeth._

_A glance backwards; Niall and Zayn, looking at Liam, the band playing their instruments._

_A glance forward; the pulsing crowd in the arena._

 

Despite what Niall and Zayn thought, Harry and Louis hadn’t gone all the way when they still were on the X Factor Tour either. Harry was a virgin, Louis had never been with a guy and sex was a big deal to them both. They wanted their first time to be perfect, and it was hard achieving that when your friends was sleeping next door. They had moved on from handjobs to blowjobs though, and Louis was always a mess at Harry’s lips.

But now they had moved out of the X Factor house and didn’t live on tour buses and in hotels. They had their own home and their own bed that was none else’s and all the time in the world to thoroughly explore each other’s bodies.

“Are you sure about this, Haz? We can always wait if you want. No rush.” Louis looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. Harry’s breath hitched from the intensity and honesty he saw mixed with already being light headed from kissing for quite some time.

“Yes, Lou. I’m sure. I love you, and I want all of you.” Harry answered, eager for more than what they had done before, so happy that he didn’t even realize that this was the first time he’d said that he loved Louis. The boy holding his hand noticed though, and blushed at how easily Harry had said it, and cursed himself for not saying it first.

“I love you too.” Louis whispered before he caught Harry’s lips with his own.

It had been nervous and anxious and they had both came too quickly but they had not expected anything else so they had happily blushed and kissed each other and cuddled up together holding each other tight. Because they knew that practice makes perfect and they had plenty of time in the rest of their lives together.

 

_A glance to the left; Zayn and Niall, jumping up and down to the music._

_A glance to the right; Louis, wide eyed and smiling, showing off his perfect set of teeth._

_A glance backwards; Liam and the stage, complete with a slide and the band around it._

_A glance forward; The judges on their seats, and the pulsing crowd in the arena._

 

Times were hard right now. Just yesterday he’d been forced to hang out with Taylor Swift, and even though she was a lovely girl, she wasn’t Louis. Louis had not let Lux down on the ground without keeping an eye on her. Louis would have laughed at Harry’s jokes, no matter how silly and dull they were.  Louis would not try and grab his hand every time he saw a paparazzi and then desperately cling to it once the camera was gone and all Harry wanted was to let go. Louis was not even allowed to be photographed with him at all. It was a miracle that they even got to still be in the same band and stand next to each other on stage. To say that their management firm is homophobic was an understatement. But when Harry thought about it, it maybe wasn’t the homosexuality in itself that scared them, but the fact that the rest of the world was narrow minded and their job was just to make the five boys as appealing as possible to the larger crowd, and if the larger crowd was homophobic then their clients couldn’t be homosexual. Throughout their years of dating, they’d had to endure so much. Louis “dating” Eleanor, Harry “dating” Emily, Cara, Caroline and now Taylor. It was painful, and Harry could see on his friends’ faces how much they felt sorry for the couple. Not being allowed to speak your mind felt so demeaning, like they were not worth anything and what they were doing when holding hands and kissing was a crime. Every time they got a phone call from their superiors saying they had to tone down their relationship, the fans were getting suspicious Harry bit his anger back and let Liam sit between himself and his boyfriend in interviews. Louis sometimes lost his temper and argued with them, but he knew they were in a binding contract that could not be broken, so he mostly stayed quiet, plastered his fake smile on (the one both Harry and Louis knew the fans could tell was not genuine) and spent the day shopping very publicly with Eleanor.

 

_A glance to the left; his friends._

_A glance to the right; his boyfriend Louis, wide eyed and smiling, showing off his perfect set of teeth._

_A glance backwards; his band._

_A glance forward; his fans._

 

It was three months after Louis had snapped. Tired of constantly hiding his true feelings to the public, fed up with the lies he had to tell. It had been a proper scandal, and even appeared on the evening news. Two of the members in the biggest boy band in the world were dating each other. Fans had left, paparazzi stalked them, demands for explanations from the press, jokes had been made, Twitter war ensured, verbal abuse from all directions, they’d been kicked off by their management firm. But the good people had stayed with them. The record label wasn’t leaving, their friends and family wasn’t leaving, their faithful fans promised to stay to the end and some of them heard battle cries of “I told you so!”. And despite being bullied and put down for being openly gay, Harry and Louis had never been happier.

They were finally honest about their relationship, both eagerly raising their hands when asked who wasn’t single and staring lovingly at each other. Taunts were expected from their friends, and Nick had declared himself the official spokesman of the couple, and held the first interview with them after the secret was out.

 

“So word is that you two have been together for a long time, and that the girlfriends during that time was nothing but publicity-things to cover up your relationship. Is this true?” Nick said in his radio-voice.

“Yeah, we have been together ever since the X Factor.” Louis responded, still not really sure about what he thought of the older man.

“And Eleanor Calder, Caroline Flack, Emily Ostilly, Cara Devigne, Taylor Swift? What were they?”

“Friends.” Harry said quickly, afraid that Louis would say something else.

“Nice girls who helped us out, well, helped our management out, really. They were opposed to the idea of us being open about our relationship. At first we agreed, we knew that people would think differently of us if we came out, and that the other boys didn’t deserve the drop in popularity we would get. So I agreed to date Eleanor, and she’s a lovely girl and one of our biggest supporters, so I will be very disappointed in everyone who bullies her about this. She only helped a friend out who wasn’t ready to be honest quite yet.” Louis answered.

“Okay, but enough about that. Harry, what is the thing you love most about Louis?” Nick probably realised that this was a sensitive topic, and moved on to something the audience could coo over. “Aww, he’s blushing! Harry is blushing and Louis is winking at him!” Protests from the couple. “Aww, is it something dirty? Cover your ears children!” Louis spoke.

 “He likes my –“ But his voice was muffled by a hand, and Nick tried his best to keep the two guys not talking about sex, they were being broadcasted on the public service network after all.

“Okay! So let’s not talk about that! Let’s play some music, this is Union J with their debut single; ’Paradise’.” And the sound of a piano covered up the shouts of sexual innuendos from Louis’ mouth.

 

_A glance to the left; Liam, Zayn and Niall, smiling at him._

_A glance to the right; Louis, wide eyed and smiling, showing off his perfect set of teeth._

_A glance backwards; his mum and Jay, smiling from backstage._

_A glance forward; the pulsing crowd in the arena struck silent from his pleads._

_A glance at his hands; one of them clutching a little box, the other resting on his knee._

 

Louis turned to his left and realized what was happening, why the crowd had started crying, as he saw Harry on one knee, looking right at him.

“This venue is special to me and I think you know why.” Louis nodded, tears starting to form in his beautiful eyes. “This is where I first saw you, standing wide eyed and smiling, like you always are, like you are right now. I love you, and I have done it for many years and if you let me, I will love you for many years to come.” Louis was shaking with anticipation. “Louis Tomlinson, will you give me the honour of being your husband?”

The crowd went wild. Screams of “Say yes, say yes!” and “Oh my God!” deafened the two men standing on stage, surrounded by their family.

“I can do without a tan on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.” Louis answered, eyes wide and streaming with tears, smiling, showing off his perfect set of teeth. 


End file.
